


Protective

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Ian Malcolm x super shy paleontologist ? Maybe she’s there with Ellie and Ian totally falls for her hard but she is really shy and he is so gentle and slow with her when trying to talk to her?? Maybe he also protects her from the T-Rex when that happens tooThis had been requested on my writing blog "Mythologyandwriting"





	Protective

Ellie, your best friend and fellow palaeontologist who you were currently working along side had invited you to go on a once in a life time trip to an up and coming theme park about dinosaurs, it had taken you about an hour to decide on whether or not you wanted to join her and Alan, however you were rather reluctant with agreeing as Ellie had said there will be other people there and knowing how shy you were around new people she wanted to ask you instead of pulling you along unwillingly.

You were thankful for her consideration and considering how shy you really are around people you assumed that you would fade into the background and be nearly forgotten about. It didn’t turn out like that, however. Ian Malcolm, the mathematician, had taken an interest in you. At first his approach was very straight forward and direct, which made you shy away more, choosing to hide behind either Alan or Ellie with a dark red blush coating your cheeks.

You assumed that Ellie had talked to Ian about the way he had been approaching you and that she had talked to him about how shy you can get around new people because Ian had changed how he approached you over the last few hours, trying to get you to talk him but not forcing you to do so if you didn’t want to - it made you feel a little more at ease to be around him but you still weren’t talking as much as he would like you to.

Not that he was mad about it at all, you were a very shy person by nature. Extremely shy from what Ellie had told him and he felt bad for the head on approach he first took.

Before the tour for the rest of the island started, you had gotten into the back of one of the two brightly coloured tour jeeps that had stopped on the tracks out side of the large hotel that the group should be staying in for the duration of your stay. Ian had hesitated before getting to the same car as you, of course he asked if it was okay with you first, all you managed to do was give a nod of confirmation his way, you couldn’t seem to bring yourself to talk to him in case you embarrassed yourself by stuttering over your words - it was inevitable with your nerves.

Ian bobbed his head, leaning into the seat as he did so he made a gesture with his hand, “aside from the various electrical fences you mean?” He asked in a joking manner, the corner of your lips twitched into a smile as a small giggled bubbled it’s way out of your mouth. “Right,” you nodded, your giggling bringing a smile to Ian’s face.

Ian thought that your giggle was the cutest thing that he had ever heard. As you placed your hand on the seat in front of you, gripping it tightly so you didn’t get jolted all over the place, your eyes darted to the scenery out side of the window, some to the enclosures that had over grown shrubbery, some of which sticking out through the electrified wires that across the fence.

You had barely felt Ian’s hand resting on yours ever so gently, almost like he was worried that you’d pull your hand away or something of that nature. But you didn’t, his hand was soft and warm, sending a small shiver through you which you tried to cover up by cuddling into your jacket.

“You’ve got a really nice giggle” Ian commented, his voice low and quiet, he didn’t really want Alan to get involved in the conversation.

“Thank you”, you managed to get out, your cheeks turning from the gentle blush of pink to a bright red. You didn’t really know what to do, usually you would get up and leave but you’re in a car with him, it wasn’t like you could get out while it was on the move - even with how slow it was going, you were sure you’d some how hurt yourself.

Slowly however you moved back, removing your hand from under his, looking down to your feet bashfully. “Don’t mention it…” Ian sighed out, dropping his hand back to his black trousers, the palm of his hand slapping against his knee sounded out in the quiet car.

A few hours passed and the jeeps came to a stop outside of the large T-Rex enclosure, night had fallen and rain had started to hammer down out side, hitting the glass heavily, almost creating a soothing melody. You had always loved the sound of rain against a window.

You had gotten tired of waiting for the car to start up again and resume the tour and had mumbled out that you were take a nap in the back seat, so you curled up in the back, falling asleep to the sound of rain. Ian had placed his jacket over you to keep you warm while you slept, considering the car wasn’t the warmest place to be in. Alan had questioned him about it, but he had shrugged his shoulders without giving an answer.

It wasn’t until the sounds of heavy footsteps did you wake up, you quickly pulled the jacket off of yourself and sat up straight, putting the jacket beside you on the seat as a frown came across your features, leaning forwards your hands going to your knees as you peered through the windows.

“What’s happening?” You asked in a hushed whisper, leaning towards Ian.

“I don’t know” Ian whispered back, his brown eyes flickering from the dark scenery to you.“But I don’t think whatever is going to happen is going to be good.” You whined nervously, trying to make yourself look as small as you could as fear crept up on you. Ian reached out, gently placing his hand on your knee where he carefully rubbed his thumb over your knee, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I’m sure we’ll be alright” he reassured.  
“Yeah… Yeah,” you nodded in agreement, your voice barely above a whisper.  
“If something does happen, I’ll keep you safe, I promise.”

A very nervous smile came to your face as you placed your hand on his, curling your fingers around his hand, “thank you,” you whispered out, however stiffing as the wires snapped your eyes going wide as your head snapped to the T-Rex enclosure, there was a long pause before the T-Rex climbed out of the over grown enclosure and onto the muddy road outside. It leaned forwards as let out a loud ear piercing shriek.

A low whining noise came from you as you gripped a hold of his hand tightly. “We’ll get through this together,” he muttered quietly. “Okay… Okay, yeah,” you responded, the feeling of fear and dread getting worse as the large dinosaur went towards the car that held the children. Alan had gotten out of the car quickly to get to them, but he needed a distraction to get there without getting hurt.

Without thinking you let go of Ian’s hand and got out of the car, pulling his black leather jacket out as you did so, the sleeves going to the tips of your fingers. You didn’t need to do much to get its attention. Its head turned towards you. You watched as the T-Rex opened its huge jaws, another shrieking roar came from its throat, this time however aimed towards you.

Your eyes widened, suddenly regretting your impulsive action. Your mouth agape, you were about to scream when you suddenly felt a hand go around your mouth as you were pulled against Ian’s back. “Don’t scream,” he whispered to you. All you could manage was a stiff nod of your head, afraid that if you were to speak you’d make the current predicament worse and get the both of you eaten.

“I am going to lure it away” Ian started, slowly moving his hand from your mouth, “you get back into the car as soon as it’s no where near you.” You swallowed hard, looking over your shoulder to face him. “What about you? What if you get hurt?” You asked in hushed, urgent tone. He paused before speaking, holding the unlit flare up, you hadn’t noticed that he had one in his hand until now.

“I’ll be fine. Besides I need to make sure that you’re safe, so I can ask you on a date” he replied reassuringly, although it had an underlying hint of cockiness to it. Besides I need to make sure that you’re safe, so I can ask you on a date. “Be careful,” you whispered back to him.


End file.
